Finding Love
by Lady Silverress
Summary: With being forced into a marriage she didn't agree to, Princess Serenity runs away to Earth, where she is saved by a handsome young man... RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding Love**_

_**Chapter One: Arranged Marriage**_

_"Princess?" A soft female voice asked as she stood in the doorway. The Princess turned from her bedroom window and looked over at her. "Oh Hello Luna. What is it?" She asked. Luna stepped into the princess bedroom. "Princess Serenity, your father has requested to see you." Luna answered softly. Serenity stared at her friend and guardian with a soft gaze. She had long black hair with a blue tint to it and it flowed down her back to her knees. She had dark hazel eyes and milky colored skin. She wore a long yellow gown that covered her feet and had dark blue lace trimmings. "All right." Serenity said as she followed Luna out of her bedroom and towards her father's study._

_The King was looking out his window with his arms clasped behind his back when a soft knock came at his study door. "Enter." He said without looking away from the window. Luna and Serenity entered the King's study. "Thank you, Luna." He said as he continued to stare out the window. Luna bowed and exited the study closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me father?" Serenity asked as she stared at the back of her father's head. "Yes, Prince Diamond will be here shortly.." He began. "Prince Diamond? Why is he coming here?" Serenity questioned. He sighed as he turned around to face her. "Yes, he has asked for you hand in marriage and to unite the two kingdoms." The King answered. Serenity gasped at what she heard. _

_"You agreed to this? With out asking me first?" She asked angrily. "Yes I did. It's whats best for the kingdom, Serenity." He answered with irritation in his voice. "What about what I want? What about what's best for me?" Serenity asked. "It is your duty as the princess of the moon, to do what is best for your kingdom, even if it means marrying someone you barely know." He said as his voice got louder. Serenity crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father. "This isn't fair! I wish mother was here!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes. "Well she isn't, so deal with it!" The King shouted. Serenity stared at him stunned by his tone of voice. "You will marry Prince Diamond and that is final!" He said a little more calmly but in a stern tone. Serenity glared at him as her arms fell to her sides. "I hate you!" She cried as she ran out of his study._

_The King sighed as he walked over to his chair and sat down. He wished his daughter could understand why he did this. Since the Queen had died things hadn't been easy for him or the kingdom. "Oh Serenity, my love, what am I doing wrong?" He asked aloud to the empty room. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. _

_Princess Serenity ran out of the palace and into the moon gardens. She collapsed to her knees in front of a small moon blossom bush. The petals of the blossoms were silver with a golden outline. "Oh Mother...I wish you were here..." She cried as tears fell down her cheeks as she stared up at the blue and green planet in the sky. Princess Serenity sat out there for a few hours until she heard the trumpets. They were signaling that Prince Diamond had arrived. "Serenity, there you are." A voice said from behind her. She turned sharply to find a man with short white hair, deep blue eyes and wearing a silver general uniform. _

_She smiled as she rose to her feet. "Hello Artemis, I assume you have come to tell me Diamond is here?" She asked softly. He gave her a small smile and nodded in agreement. She sighed as she walked over to him. "All right then.." She whispered as they headed back towards the palace._

_"Prince Diamond, I am glad you could make it." King Jonathan said as he entered the throne room. Prince Diamond bowed before the king. "It's a pleasure to be here, sir." He said as he stood up. Jonathan smiled as he sat down in chair. "Serenity will be down in a moment." Jonathan said. Diamond smiled and nodded as they waited for her._

_"Princess are you ready?" Luna asked from the doorway. "Ready as I will ever be." She sighed as they walked out of her room. _

_Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and Luna appeared in the door way. "Prince Diamond, may I present to you, Princess Serenity..." She said as she bowed and moved from the doorway. Serenity entered the throne room in her long white and gold gown. Prince Diamond stared at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. He walked over to her and took her hand as he bowed. "Princess.." He said as he kissed her hand. Serenity stared down at him in disgust as she forced a smile on her face. "Prince Diamond." She answered. _

_Later that night..._

_Serenity stood on her balcony and found herself starring up at the blue and green planet that was called Earth. When a thought struck her. "Since father doesn't care how I feel, then I will just run away.." She whispered to her self as she turned back towards her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom and over to her vanity as she sat down. She opened the middle draw and pulled out a pair of scissors. She pulled her long golden blonde hair out of the two pigtails that rested on the top of her head. She picked up her brush and brushed her long hair over her shoulders as she stared in the mirror. She sighed nervously as she put the brush down and picked up the scissors. She stood up and placed the scissors at her lower waist line. She closed her eyes and began cutting her hair. _

_After she finished cleaning up her hair she changed out of her night-gown and into a pale pink dress and grabbed a black hooded cloak from her closet. She walked back over to her vanity and pulled out a silver teleporting key and a pink object that was in the shape of a pen. It had a deep pink jewel on the top of it. She closed the drawer and walked out on to her balcony. "Disguise Power! Hide my royal crescent moon." She whispered. A pink light flashed around her as her golden crescent moon disappeared from her forehead. The light faded and she held the key in the air. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her destination. With in a moment a light flashed and she was gone..._

_A/n: Please Review and Tell me whatcha think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: A New Identity**_

_She appeared on Earth in a wooded area. She looked around and saw nothing, but trees and a field of lush green grass. "It's so beautiful.." She whispered to herself in awe as she started to walk ahead of her. She got a few feet ahead of her when she heard a growling sound come from behind her. "Huh?" She said as she slowly turned around. She looked around, but only saw darkness. "Is someone there?" She asked as her voice became shaky and body began to tremble in fear. The only response she got was another growling sound._

_He rode through the forest on his horse. "Should be getting home soon, Shadow." He said softly as he patted his horse on the side of his neck. They continued to ride through the forest when he heard a terrifying scream. "Whoa!" He stopped his horse and listened closely until he heard the scream again. "Come on Shadow, yaw!" He shouted as he turned his horse to the right and began riding quickly towards the screams for help. _

_She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She could feel the creatures gaining on her as she was becoming tired. "Someone Help Me!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly she tripped over something causing her to fall to the ground. As she landed on the ground she hit her head on something solid and before falling unconscious she could hear a faint masculine voice yelling in her direction. The creäture also heard the faint yelling and violent stomps of a horse hurry towards them. It quickly retreated back into the darkness._

_"Whoa!" He called to his horse as he saw the wolf ran back into the darkness from the light of his lantern. He slowly slid of his horse and held the lantern at his mid section looking around on the ground when he caught sight of a small form of a golden-haired beauty lying on the ground. He sat the lantern down on the ground next to her and gently rolled her over on her back. He stared down at her face as he noticed a stream of red streamed down her forehead into her closed eyes. "Miss?" He asked softly as he gently shock her trying to wake her. When he didn't respond he gently lifted her into his arms and rose to his feet. _

_Hours later he stumbled into his home with her in his arms. He collapsed to his knees in exhaustion as an older man rushed to his side. "Darien, what happened?" He asked with worry. His breathing was ragged as he tried to speak. "I don't know...I found her..." He said in between breaths. "Roman!" The old man hollard as he stared down at the young woman in Darien's arms. "What is it?" A tall dark-haired man asked as he appeared around the corner of the dinning room. "Get this young woman into the guest bedroom." He ordered. Roman nodded in agreement as he quickly walked over to Darien and lifted the young woman out of his arms. Darien's eyes followed Roman as he carried her up the stairs and turned down the hall to his left towards the guest bedroom. "Get some rest, Darien." The old man said as he stood up and walked towards the stairs to join Roman. _

_The next morning she woke to the sound of birds chirping near the window. She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. The room she was in was very dull, but yet it felt homey. A delight smell of breakfast cooking crept up into her room, causing her stomach to growl in hunger. She slowly sat up as a jolt of pain struck her head. She whimpered in pain as she slowly rose a hand to her head to feel a bandage wrapped around her forehead. _

_She slowly pulled the blankets off her legs and swung her legs to the side of the bed as she slowly stood up. As she stood up she felt a spell of dizziness come over her and she quickly flopped back down on the bed. _

_The door slowly creaked as someone slowly stepped into the room. She looked up from the floor towards the door. An old man appeared before her carrying a tray of breakfast and a glass of milk in his hands. "Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to her with a gentle smile on his face. She gave him a weak smile before she spoke. "My head is killing me." She replied. "Well you got a pretty nasty bump on your head. Don't worry it will pass soon." He said kindly as he sat the tray down on the night stand next to the bed. "I made you some breakfast." He continued as looked down at her. "Thank you." "No problem, miss, may I ask you your name?" He asked softly. She thought about it for a moment before she spoke. _

_"It's...Serena.." She answered softly as she smiled brightly. He smiled back. "Nice to meet you Serena, I am Thomas. When you are finished with breakfast you should come down and meet my grandsons, they are eager to see how you are doing." She nodded in agreement as she turned to the tray of eggs, bacon, and toast. He turned and headed towards the door and stopped as she spoke to him. "Excuse me, but how did I get here?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. He turned and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "My grandson, Darien, found you last night and brought you here." He answered. "Now eat your breakfast." He said gently as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him._

_After she finished her breakfast, she walked over to the large mirror that sat on top of a large oak dresser. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was a matted mess. She looked down at the top of the dresser where she found a brush. She gently picked up the brush and began brushing the tangles out of her hair. When she was satisfied, she placed the brush back down the dresser and walked towards the door. She opened it and slowly walked out of the room, not sure what a waited for her down stairs._

_As she stood at the top of the stairs she could hear voices coming from the room at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath and gently picked up her dress with one hand and put the other on the railing as she slowly walked down the stairs. The sound of the stairs creaking caught their attention as they stopped talking they looked towards the stairs. In that instant he was mesmerized by her beauty. He long golden blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her lower waist line. Her deep cerium blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as she looked down at them. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she let go of her dress and her arms clasped in front of her. "Hello my dear." Thomas said as he rose from his chair and walked over to her. _

_"Hello." She spoke softly as she looked at him. "Feeling better?" He asked as reached her. "Yes." She said with a small smile. "Good, come." He said as he led her towards the table where two dark-haired men sat. "This is my grandson Roman." He said as he pointed to the man sitting on the other side of the table. She looked over at him. He had long ebony black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, he had deep green emerald eyes and his skin was smooth and nicely tanned. "Hello." She said softly. He gave her a small smile and nodded. "And this is my other grandson Darien, the one who found you." Thomas said as he pointed to the man sitting closest to them. She turned her attention towards him. He also had dark ebony black hair, but it was shorter and his bains lay messily on his forehead. He had deep mid night blue eyes that she felt herself melt as she gazed into them. "Hello Darien." She said sweetly as she continued to stare into his eyes. "Hello." He said dreamily. "Boys this is Serena." Thomas said as he lead her to a chair next to Darien. _

_A/N: Read n Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Day to Remember**_

_Moon Kingdom..._

_"Your highness, we can't find the princess anywhere. We have searched the entire kingdom for her, it's like she has vanished." Artemis said as he bowed before the king. The King slumped down in his throne chair. "Keep searching, Artemis...Search ever planet in the solar system. No one shall rest until my daughter is found and save at home." He ordered wearily. "Yes your highness." Artemis said as he bowed once more before leaving the king alone. "Oh Serenity, my love, please watch over our daughter..." He whispered as he closed his weary eyes. _

_Earth..._

_"Darien, why don't you take Miss Serena into town today and show her around?" Thomas asked as he got up from the dinning room table. Darien glanced over at his grandfather then looked over at the golden-haired beauty next to him. "Um..Would you like that?" Darien asked as he stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes. She smiled brightly at him. "I would love to." She answered sweetly. A smile appeared on his face. "Okay I'll get the horses ready then." He said as he stood up. "Can I help?" She asked as she rose to her feet as well. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "Sure." He answered as he turned towards the door, with her not far behind him. _

_They reached the stables within a few minutes. As they walked into the stable Darien immediately walked over to a stall with a horse as dark as the night sky inside. He turned and looked over at her. "You may choose any one that you like." He said softly. She smiled and nodded as she looked through the stalls at all the different horses, until she came upon one, she was pure white with silvery looking main. Serena stepped towards the stall as the horse bent her head down over the stall door, so Serena could touch her. Serena slowly rose her hand and gently touched the horse's nose as she smiled. "What's this ones name?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder. _

_Darien looked up from brushing Shadow, over at her. Shock was apparent on his face as he just stared at her. Serena looked at him in confusion. "What is wrong?" She asked. Darien blinked a few times before he was able to find his voice. "How are you doing that? She never lets anyone touch her..." Darien said in shock as he made his way over to Serena. "What's her name?" Serena asked again as she turn her attention back to the horse in front of her. "It's Moonbeam..." Darien answered. Serena smiled brightly. "Hello Moonbeam, may I ride you today?" She asked as she patted the horse on the head. The horse only nudged her lightly in response._

_After they finished saddling up their horses, Darien helped Serena on to Moonbeam, before getting on to Shadow and leading the way towards town. "Grandfather, come quick.." Roman said from the window. "What is it, Roman?" Thomas asked as he walked over to the window. "Look at who Serena is riding." Roman said as he pointed at the white horse that Serena was on. Thomas gasped in surprise. "It can't be.." He whispered as he watched the two of them ride off towards town. _

_As they rode down the dirt road towards town, Darien found himself glancing over at her as she rode beside him. A smile painted on her face and her eyes closed as a gentle breeze blew through her long golden hair. She was absolutely beautiful, she reminded him of an angel, but familiar as well. He took his gaze off her and looked straight in front of him as they approached town. "We are almost there." He said softly. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Already?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Yes." He answered as he smiled at her. _

_They entered a small town and stopped at a stable where they could put their horses til they were ready to leave. After they finished handing their horses over to a stable boy, he took her hand and lead her around the town. He showed her where all the shops were and told her what kind they were. The people were friendly and greeted them as they walked by. "Wow, this place is amazing." She said in awe as she continued to look around as people went on about their daily routines. He only smiled in response as they came upon a musician playing a sweet melody, in the court-yard. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as she stopped and faced him._

_She grinned as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'd love to." His soft smile turned into a grin as he took her hand and began dancing with her around the court-yard. Her laughter rang in his ears as he spun her around and dipped her. All he could do was smile as he stood her back up straight and continued to dance. She stared into his deep blue eyes as her heart began to flutter, every time he smiled. 'What is this feeling?' She wondered as the song came to an end and they stopped dancing._

_Thomas walked out of the cottage as he heard the pounding of the horses hooves. He heard laughter come from the two as they slowed down and made their way to the stables. He headed towards the stable as they dismounted their horses. "Have a good day in town?" He asked as he neared them. Both looked over at him. "Yes, it was truly a lovely sight to see." She said with excitement in her voice. "Well we should get the horses put up." Darien said as he looked over at Serena. She nodded as she turned toward the entrance of the stable and followed Darien inside._

_A/N: Read n Review Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **MoonPrincess998**- Thank you for your review! I am sorry to tell you, when I started this story I had no intentions of having the senshi in it. So they will not be appearing in this story. Here's another chapter for you.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Pain of a Kiss**_

_ As the weeks went by she found herself falling in love with him. His smile, his eyes, his laughter and his kindness. She had never met anyone like him. He always seen the joy in everything. Soon she knew that it would all end and the happiness they shared would soon be shattered. She knew her father was looking for her and eventually he would find her. She sighed as she stared at the setting sun from the hill side. It over looked the small cottage that had become her home over the last several weeks. She sat down on the lush green grass alone and just stared off into the sunset._

_ "Serena?" A deep masculine voiced said from behind her. A small smile spread across her lips as he spoke her name. She slowly turned around to find him standing a few feet behind her. His deep blue eyes gazing into hers. "Darien." She said sweetly as she stared at him. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked away from his handsome face and gazed back into the sunset. "Nothing just sitting here watching the sunset." She answered softly. "Oh, I have something for you." He began as he fiddled with something in his hands. She turned her gaze from the setting sun and looked over at him. "What?" She asked. He nervously pulled it from behind his back and held it in between them. Her eyes lit up as she stared down at it and a soft gasp escaped from her lips. "Oh Darien, its lovely...but what is it?" She asked as she looked up from it and stared into his eyes._

_ A puzzled look appeared on his face as he stared at her. "It's a Rose." He answered after a moment. "Oh." She said as she took it from his hand and rose the soft petals to her nose and smelled it's sweet scent. "Thank you." She whispered as she dropped the rose from her face and stared into his midnight blue eyes. "Serena..there's something I have been wanting to tell you.." He began as he looked away from her loving gaze. "Oh? What's is it?" She asked as she watched him closely. He searched for the right words to say, but couldn't find any. He looked back at her, she was waiting patiently to hear what he had to say. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes as he felt himself become mesmerized and lost in them as he often did. He rose his hand to her face and caressed her cheek as he slowly leaned closer to her face and closed his eyes as he gently placed his lips on hers. _

_ Shock appeared on her face and for a moment she felt like pulling away from him, but quickly melted in his embrace and slowly rose her hand to his face as she kissed him back. He continued to kiss her soft lips tenderly as he gently laid her back on to the soft grass. As she felt her back hit the ground her mind screamed at her to stop this, but she couldn't her heart longed for it and the feeling of pure bliss took over her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck with the rose still in her hand. After what seemed an eternity he finally slowly pulled out of the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared down at her, her cheeks were flushed with a rose pink color. She slowly opened her eyes and stare into his eyes still holding on to him. _

_ "Serena.." He began barely above a whisper. She slowly pulled her free hand from around his neck and placed a finger on his lips. "Shh.." She began softly. She didn't need him to say anything, she already knew, she could feel it in his tender kiss. She closed her eyes once again and pulled his face back down to hers. He smiled down at her as he closed his eyes once again as he placed his lips back on to hers, giving her another sweet tender kiss before putting his heart into it and turning it into a more passionate one._

_ Thomas gazed out the window as he was deep in thought. "You know who she is, don't you?" Roman asked as he stood next to the old man. Thomas continued to stare out the window. "Yes...I am afraid this won't end well, Roman." Thomas said. "Who is she?" Roman asked curiously. "She is the daughter of Queen Serenity." He answered. Roman stared out the window as well. "That explains how she was able to ride Moonbeam." He stated. Thomas only nodded in response. "I take it you haven't told Darien?" Roman asked. "No, I have not...And I won't neither will you. It's not our place it's hers." _

_Later that night.. _

_ They looked up at the stars as they lay on a patch of lush green grass with her in his arms. "It's so beautiful here...More than I could ever imagine." She said softly as she continued to stare up at the stars. He looked over at her in slight confusion. He leaned up on his elbow with his arm still around her. He turned to his side and stared down at her. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. She took her gaze away from the sky and stared up at him with the light of the moon shinning on them. "Never mind." She said after a moment as she looked away from him, up at the moon, her home. "Serena, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Nothing, I'm fine..."She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Are you sure? Cause you know you can tell me anything..." She sighed as she sat up. "I wish that were true, Darien..." She said as she stood up and headed down the hill top back towards the house. He quickly got up and ran to catch up to her. "Serena, wait." He said as he gently took her hand and she stopped and turned to face him. _

_ A gentle breeze blew past them. "Serena..your hiding something, I can tell." He said softly. "Darien please.." She pleaded as she looked away from him as a single tear escaped from her eye. His heart began to race as he stared down at her. He rose his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. He wasn't sure what was troubling her, but he wanted so bad to fix it and see her smiling face again. "Please talk to me...Sere.." He pleaded to her. She looked up into his pleading eyes. "I can't...I can't do this..." She spoke softly as she pulled her hand from his. He looked down at her in confusion. "Do what?" He asked with fear in his voice. "This...us...Darien we can never be anything more than friends..." She cried as she turned and ran back to the house. Darien stood there in shock and heart broken as he watched her disappear into the house. He didn't understand, why couldn't they be together?_

_A/N: Read and Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Shattered Hearts**_

_The Moon Kingdom.._

_ "Your highness, we have found her." Artemis said as he bowed before the king. The king looked up at him. "Where is she?" He asked sternly. "We have located her teleporting key on Earth." He answered softly as he rose to look at the king. "Good work Artemis, now take some men with you and bring her home. Also bring me whoever has taken my daughter captive, so I may punish them." He ordered. "Yes your highness." Artemis said as he bowed and left the throne room._

_Earth..._

_ Serena stood out in the fields as a gentle breeze began to blow across the autumn colored field. It had been days since she had spoken to him. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, for she knew if she stared into his eyes that would be all it would take for her to give in again. A small tear fell from her beautiful blue eye as she heard someone walk up behind her. "Serena?" He spoke softly. She didn't turn around, fear of losing control again. "Darien." She answered. "Serena...please look at me." He pleaded. "I can't." She whispered. "Why?" He asked. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. _

_ "Where is she?" A white haired man asked in a stern tone as he looked down at the old man before him. "Who?" Thomas asked as the Moon's Royal guards rummaged through the small house looking for her. "Princess Serenity...I know she is here somewhere, where are you hiding her?" The white haired man growled. "Grandfather?" A voice asked from behind the white haired man. The white haired man turned around to find a young man with long ebony black hair standing in the door way. "Roman, everything is fine." Thomas said as he looked over at his grandson. "What's going on here?" Roman asked as he looked around as men in armored suits were tearing his home apart. The white haired one signaled for one of his guards to grab the young man. _

_ They both heard foot steps coming from behind them. They both turned around to see a couple men in silver armored suits walking towards them. Her eyes widened in fear as they got closer. Darien stood in front of her as the soldiers came upon them. "Can I help you?" Darien asked as he stared at the soldiers. "Come with us." One of the soldiers said firmly. "Why, Who are you?" Darien asked uncertainly. "Darien, please just do as they ask." Serena whispered. He turned and looked at her. He stared into her eyes and noticed the fear they held in them. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly._

_"Let's go, move it along." One of the soldiers said as he pushed them forward. Darien whirled around in anger and glared at the guard. "Come on." Serena pleaded as she took a hold of his hand. He looked down at her as his face softened. "Okay." He said as they walked towards the cottage._

_ As they walked inside they saw Thomas and Roman on their knees with their hands chained behind their back. "What's going on?" Darien asked in anger. A white haired man turned and looked over at him then at the blonde haired girl next to him. Before anything else was said Darien felt her let go of his hand and step away from him. He looked over at him. "Serena?" "I'm sorry Darien...I never meant for it to go this far.." She said sadly. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. A golden light shined brightly from her forehead as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead._

_ The light faded and she opened her eyes with tears still falling freely down her cheeks. Darien just stared at her with confusion all over his face. The white haired man signaled for one of the men to grab Darien. "Get your hands off me!" Darien yelled as he struggled to get out of their grasp. "Artemis, let them go." She pleaded with the white haired man. Artemis looked over at her. "I can't Princess, your fathers orders." He said with sympathy towards her. She turned back towards Darien, who had finally quit struggling and sat on his knees next to Roman..._

_The Moon Kingdom..._

_ "Father!" Serenity shouted as she entered the throne room. "Oh Serenity, thank heavens your safe." He said as he walked over to her to embrace her. She stepped back from him. "Father I want you to release the three prisoners from Earth." She growled as folded her arms across her chest. "What? I can't do that, not after what they did!" "They did? Father I ran away, all they did was save my life and give me shelter. They had no idea I was the moon princess." He stared down at his daughter. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, I chose to stay on Earth..." She answered. "Why?" He asked. "Because I don't want to marry Prince Diamond...I don't love him..." She said calmly. "Oh Serenity.." The king began as he turned his back to her. "You are to young to know what love is...you could learn to love him.." He said softly. _

_ She took a deep breath and sighed. "Please let them go, father..." She pleaded sadly as she looked down at the ground. He turned back around to face her. "On one condition.." He began. "What? Anything!" She cried as she looked up at her father with tears in her eyes..._

_ He sat off in the corner of the dungeon. He couldn't believe it, no wonder she had told him they couldn't be together. She was a princess... He closed his eyes as his heart began to ache for he realized he could never have her, hold her again or even kiss her. The clanging of the cell door opening caused him to open his eyes. There she stood before them in a long white gown with gold trimmings around the breast line and a bow in the back.. "Rise and bow before the Princess." A guard growled at them. They quickly rose to their feet and did as they were told. "Please rise, that isn't necessary." She spoke softly. They did as she asked and stared at her. "Please leave us." She said as she turned to the guard. "But your highness.." The guard began to protest. "Now!" She shouted. "Yes, your highness." He said as he walked away from her._

_ She turned back to face them. "I am so sorry for all this." She began as tears formed in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" Thomas as he stared into her sad eyes. "I don't know, probably because I was running from my life here." She answered as she turned to face Darien, who was now staring at the stone floor. "Darien...I never meant to hurt you.." She said as she moved closer to him. He looked up at her as he backed away from her. For some reason he felt a surge of anger rise with in him. He clenched his fist as he turned away from her. She stopped and stared down at the floor. Thomas watched as tears of pain streamed down her pale cheeks, from his grandson's rejection. "Well..A guard will escort you to the teleporting room and once again I am terribly sorry for the pain I have cause all of you." She said. Thomas noticed as she turned to walk out of the cell room, she glanced one final look at Darien, before she disappeared down a long dark hallway._

_ After she was out of sight Thomas walked over to Darien and smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" Darien cried as he rubbed the back of his head. "What's wrong with you?" Thomas growled. "What?" Darien asked with confusion. "Do you have any idea what she probably just did, to get your freedom, our freedom?" Thomas asked angrily. Darien stared at him then took his gaze to the floor. "No.." He mumbled. "No, exactly. You know Darien you aren't the only one hurting here...She is too." Thomas said as he sighed heavily. "Huh?" Darien said as he looked up at his grandfather. Before they could say anything else a guard stood in the doorway and escorted them back to Earth._

_Later that night..._

_ Serenity stared up into the night sky, at Earth. Her heart was breaking, why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she choose who she wanted to marry? Marry for love, wasn't that enough? She wondered as tears formed in her eyes. If she couldn't be with him, she didn't want to be with anyone. She sighed as she stood up from the stone bench in her garden. The beautiful moon flowers shined under the starry sky. She took one last gaze up at Earth. "I love you, Darien...My heart will forever be yours..." She whispered as she turned away and headed back towards the palace._

_A/N: Please Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: A Painful Secret Revealed**_

_ Thomas stood in front of a large chest at the foot of his bed. He sighed heavily as he opened the lid to the chest. He looked down at the items inside. Memories of that horrific night years ago danced through his mind. "Grandfather?" "What is it, Roman?" Thomas asked without taking his eyes off the items below him. "Is everything okay?" Roman asked as he stood in the doorway of Thomas's bedroom. "Yes, everything is fine. Tell Darien to saddle up a couple horses." Thomas answered. "Okay." Roman turned and left his grandfathers room, in search for Darien._

_ Roman walked out of the cottage to find Darien walking out of the stable with Shadow following him. "Darien, grandfather wants you to saddle a couple horses." Roman said as he approached him. Darien looked up at him. "Why?" Darien asked puzzled. Roman shrugged his shoulders in response as he turned and walked back towards the cottage. Darien sighed as he turned and led Shadow back to the stable to saddle a horse for his grandfather._

_ After he finished saddling his grandfathers horse, Thomas came into the stable. "Ready?" Thomas asked as he walked over to his horse. "Ready for what?" Darien asked as he looked at confused. "We are going on a ride, we need to talk son." Thomas responded as he climbed on his horse. "Look, I really don't want to talk about her." Darien said irritated as he walked over to Shadow. "I don't want to talk about her, Darien." Thomas said as he rode out of the stable. Darien climbed up on Shadow and followed Thomas out of the stables._

_ They rode most of the way in silence until they came upon a large abandon building. "What are we doing here?" Darien asked as they stopped. "Do you know where we are?" Thomas asked as he climbed down from his horse. "No, should I?" Darien asked as he followed suit. Darien looked up at the building. It was really old looking, it was made of gray stone and it stood very tall. It reminded him of a run down castle. The grass around it was over grown and there were vines grown all around the building. _

_ "Yes. This use to be your home." Thomas said as he looked over at him. Darien looked away from the building towards his grandfather. "What do you mean?" He asked. Thomas sighed heavily. "Darien, you are not my grandson, we are not even related by no means. Your mother and father use to rule this land before they perished." Thomas said sadly. Darien just stood there staring at him with a puzzled look on his face._

_ "You don't remember it cause you were only three when an evil enchantress launched an attack on your parents. It was the evening of your birthday, your parents had thrown a huge party for you with several party guest. One of them being the Moon Queen, Queen Serenity. Your mother Queen Juliet and Queen Serenity were very close friends and had been discussing the future of their kingdom, when the evil enchantress, Beryl, attacked. Beryl had been in love with your father for years and she didn't take your fathers rejection to well. She felt if she couldn't have your father then no one would. " Thomas paused for a moment as he stared at Darien. Darien looked at the castle as he listened to Thomas story._

_ "As she breached the castle doors, your mother begged me to go up to your room and get you. She told me to take you far away from here and keep you safe. So I did and that was the last that I ever saw of your parents or the moon queen. I had heard that after your parents and most of the palace staff had perished, Queen Serenity used the last bit of her strength to seal Beryl away, to the other side of the galaxy. It is said the enchantress was placed into an eternal asleep in hopes that she would never harm anyone else." Thomas finished. _

_ "Why did you wait, til now to tell me?" Darien asked angrily as he looked at Thomas. Thomas sighed heavily as he stared him in the eyes. "I never told you before to protect you, but then Serena came and you two fell in love. After I figured out who she was, I knew it was a matter of time, before I would have to tell you the truth." Thomas answered. "What does she have to do with this?" Darien asked. "Don't you get it? You are the a Prince, you can still be with her if you choose to." Darien stood there in shock as his mind tried to process everything. _

_Later that night..._

_ Darien sat on top of the hill over looking the cottage. He stared up at the moon as he thought about her. 'Could this be real?' He wondered. 'Did he still have a chance?' He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to picture he beautiful face._

_The Moon Kingdom.._

_ She stared at the manican that held her wedding dress. It stood in the corner of her room off to the left. It was all white and sleeveless. It silver jewels all over the skirt of the dress. It was a beautiful dress, but it disgusted her to even look at it. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the balcony doors. She swung them open and stepped out onto her balcony, where she found herself looking up at Earth. _

_ She sighed as she leaned onto the railing of her balcony as she stared up at Earth. Oh how she missed him so much and wished she could see him again..._

_Please Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: A Shocking Surprise**_

_ She took a deep breath as she stood outside the doors that entered the Royal Chapel. This was it, the day that her life would finally be over. She breathed out slowly as the doors opened and she slowly walked in, holding her bouquet tightly..._

_Earth..._

_ "Darien what are you doing?" Thomas asked as he followed Darien out of the cottage. "To get Serena.." He said as he continued towards the stables. "How do you plan to do that?" Thomas asked as he continued to follow him. "I'll figure it out when I get there." He answered as he entered the stables and walked towards Shadow's stall. "Darien.." Thomas started, but was caught off. "What Thomas?" Darien asked with irritation in his voice as he turned around and faced the old man. "Be careful." Thomas finished as he stared into the young Prince's eyes. _

_ Darien's face softened as he stared at the old man. "I will." He responded as he turned back towards Shadow and began saddling him up. _

_Moon Kingdom..._

_ The doors to the chapel opened and as the music began to play, Serenity slowly walked down the long aisle. Prince Diamond stood at the end next to the preacher. She looked ahead of her as memories danced around inside of her head. His laughter, his smile, and his tender kiss, brought tears to her eyes. She could even hear him calling her name, no matter how much she tried to push the sound out of her head, it seemed to be getting louder._

_Earth..._

_ He climbed up on Shadow and raced towards the palace ruins. As he rode, he could think of nothing other then her beautiful face, her smile, and her laughter. He reached the palace with in minutes it seemed like. He climbed off Shadow and tied him up before running into the Palace, searching for the teleporting room..._

_Moon Kingdom..._

_ She made it half way down the aisle, when a wonderful sound made her stop. The doors to the chapel busted open followed by a shout. "Serena!" He shouted as he appeared in the doorway to the chapel. She whirled around and blinked twice to make sure he was really there. _

_ "What's going on?" The King roared as he stood up from his throne chair. "Darien.." She breathed as a smile spread across her lips, while tears flowed down her cheeks. She lifted her gown and trotted towards him. He smiled as he walked quickly towards her. They met half way and embraced each other with a hug. _

_ Everyone in the chapel gasped in surprise as they watched the two. "What are you doing here?" She whispered while still holding onto him tightly. "To rescue you from making the biggest mistake of your life.." He answered softly as he pulled her out of his embrace. She stared into his eyes as her mood changed to sadness. "Darien...we can never be..I am a Princess..." She whispered sadly._

_ "Serenity! What is going on?" Her father shouted startling the two. She turned around and looked at her angry father as Darien looked up at the man. He took her hand and led her towards her father. "What are you doing?" She whispered. He didn't say anything only continued to walk towards her father. "Your Majesty.." Darien said as he bowed before the king. _

_ "What are you doing here, young man?" King Jonathan growled as he looked down at Darien. Darien rose, but before he could say another word, someone else spoke up. "Your Highness, please allow me to introduce, Prince Darien of Earth. The son of King Eric and Queen Juliet of the Golden Kingdom.." A voice said from the other side of the chapel room. Everyone looked over to their left to find a older man with a golden colored uniform on. _

_ "That's impossible..The royal family from Earth perished in the war years ago.." King Jonathan protested. Serena stood there shocked as she stared at Darien with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "It is possible your highness. Right before my Queen died, she asked me to take the young prince and protect him with my life and that is what I have done all these years. Disguising him as my own grandson." The man said. "Who are you?" The king asked as he stared at the old man. "I am Sir Thomas, we have met before, your highness." Thomas said as he bowed before the king._

_ "Is this true?" Serena asked as she continued to stare at him. Darien turned from the King and faced her. He lifted her veil so he could stare into her eyes. He rose his hand to her face and touched it gently. "Yes, Sere...I just found out yesterday." Thomas and Jonathan watched the two closely. "I love you, Sere..I would rather die a thousand deaths then to live a life without you..." He said softly. She smiled softly as she rose her hand to his face. "I love you too, I would like nothing better then to spend the rest of my life, by your side." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips._

_ "Well isn't that touching..But you are too late, Serenity is already spoken for." Diamond shouted as he walked up behind Serena. He grabbed her arm and ripped the two lovers apart. "Let go! Diamond you are hurting me!" Serena cried as he drug her to the entrance of the chapel. "Serena!" Darien shouted as walked quickly towards them. Diamond whirled around turning Serena's back to him and locking his arm around her neck line. "Don't take another step Earth Prince or it will be your last!" Diamond threatened as he pulled out a dagger and pointed it towards the young prince. "Diamond! Unhand my daughter this instance!" King Jonathan yelled as he stepped down from his throne with Sir Thomas and a few other guards close behind him._

_ "We had a deal Jonathan, she is mine now!" Diamond shouted. Darien stood there with his fist clenched as he stared at Diamond with anger in his eyes. His gaze wandered from Diamonds face down to her trembling body. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. The fear in her eyes made his heart ache for her. _

_ Diamond pulled the dagger closer and placed it close to her neck. She let out a small cry as she closed her eyes tightly. "Now, if any of you dare try and follow us I will kill her." Diamond said as he slowly backed out of the chapel with Serena in his grasp. Darien stood there helplessly as he watched Prince Diamond drag Serena out of the chapel._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: A Brothers Betrayal  
**_

_Nemesis..._

_ "Brother!" A voice shouted from behind the white haired Prince. He slowly turned around to stare in the the dark blue eyes of his brother. "What is it, Sapphire?" He grumbled tiredly. Sapphire stepped closer to his brother as he spoke. "What have you done? Taking the Moon Princess hostage?" He asked angrily. The white haired prince glared at his younger brother with fire in his eyes. "She is mine!" He shouted. "No she is not Diamond..Do you realize what you have done? You have just damned this kingdom!" Sapphire shot back angrily. _

_ Prince Diamond grumbled as he stood up and walked away from his brother. "Diamond, where are you going?" Sapphire asked. He didn't say anything just kept on walking until he was out of sight. Sapphire sighed as he turned and walked out of the throne room..._

_Moon Kingdom..._

_ He stood on the balcony to his room and stared up at the stars. "Darien...?" A voice asked from behind him. Darien continued to stare up at the stars as he spoke. "What is it, Thomas?" He asked. "Are you alright, young Prince?" He asked softly as he walked over to him. Darien sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "I will be, once Serena is safe." He whispered softly. Thomas sighed as he continued to watch the young Prince closely. "We will find her.." He said trying to reassure him.. _

_ King Jonathan paced back and forth in his study. His daughter heavily on his mind and how to bring her home safely. "Oh, Serenity...Why didn't I see this coming?" He asked aloud as he stood in front of the large window in his study. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the image of his lovely wife's face appeared in his mind. 'Everything will be alright, my love. Trust in the young Prince from Earth. He will bring our baby home safely..' A soft feminine voice whispered in the King's ear. _

_ His eye shot open and he looked around the room. "Serenity?" He called out as he searched the empty study for her. He sighed tiredly when he realized he was alone. "I must be imaging things.." He whispered to himself as he sat down at his desk..._

_Nemesis..._

_ Sapphire walked past one of the servant girls with a tray in her hand. He stopped and turned around. "Avery?" He asked. The dark haired girl stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes your highness?" She asked as she did a small curtsey. "Where are you headed?" He asked curiously. "Prince Diamond asked me to see if the princess was hungry." She answered simply. Sapphire walked toward her and smiled softly. "I'll take it to her." He said as he took the tray from her. "Are you sure, your highness?" She asked. He nodded as he dismissed her and walked towards the moon princess's room._

_ She layed on the bed sideways with her face buried in a pillow when a knock came at the door. "Go away!" She shouted angrily. There was a moment of silence before she heard the door open and close. She rose her head from the pillow and looked towards the door. "Leave me be!" She growled hatefully._

_ Sapphire gave her a gentle smile as he walked over to the night stand and placed the tray of food on it. "Don't worry Princess, I am not here to hurt you." He said gently as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Who are you?" She asked as she sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest. "I am Prince Sapphire. I am sorry for what my brother has done to you." He said gently. She stared at him for a moment. "Please let me go.." She pleaded. He stared into her pleading eyes and could see the fear and sadness in them._

_ He sighed as he rose from the bed. "I wish I could, Princess." He said without looking at her and headed towards the door. "Wait.." She said softly as she rose from the bed. He stopped and turned to face her. "Yes?" He asked. She walked over to the head of the bed and pulled out two envelopes out from under the pillow. "Could you please deliver these to my father then?" She asked as she walked over to him and handed him the envelopes. He took them from her and stared at them for a moment before looking up at her. "I just want him to know that I am all right." She whispered with tears in her eyes. He smiled and nodded. "Of Course.." He said as he turned and exited her room._

_The Moon Kingdom..._

_ "Where are you going?" The King asked. Darien turned and looked at the King. "I can't just sit here and wait for you to come up with a plan to rescue Serena...I am going to go find her myself." He said. "Darien, that would be foolish of you to just go alone." Thomas said. "I don't care.." He said as he turned his back on them and began walking. _

_ "He's right, Earth Prince." A male voice said as he stood a few feet in front of Darien. "Who are you?" Darien asked as he stopped and stared at the man. "I'm Sapphire..." He answered. "Why have you come here?" King Jonathan growled. "I mean no harm your highness and I sincerely apologize for my brothers crazy actions." He said as he bowed. Darien could feel his blood began to boil. "Where is she?" He growled trying to control his anger. "If you want to rescue her, you are going to need my help, but first I was asked to give these to you." Sapphire said as he directed his attention to the king. The king walked towards the young man as he held out two envelopes. _

_ The king took them. One was for him and the other was for Darien. The king turned to the Earth Prince and handed him the envelope with his name on it... Darien looked down at the envelope in his hands. He stared at it for a moment before he opened it..._

_**My love...**_

_** I am all right, but I find every time I wake up, I feel weaker from the day before and I don't quite understand it. The only thing I can think of is that Diamond is the cause of it. I am trying to be remain strong and hopeful for the day you come and rescue me from this place. But I feel my hope slowly die every day I spend here. I love you very much, and please know no matter what happens you will be the only man I will ever love...**_

_**With Love Serena**_

_ He stared down at the letter after he finished reading it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard King Jonathan speak. "How can you help us save her?" He asked. Sapphire stared at the king. "I can take you to nemesis undetected by my brother. I will have you hide in a secure location, while I go and get her out of the palace. I will bring her to you and you may leave before my brother ever notices that she is gone." Sapphire stated. "What will happen to you, when he finds out?" Thomas asked. Sapphire smiled slightly. "That doesn't matter, what matters is getting Princess Serenity away from my brother." He responded. _

_ "Why are you doing this?" Darien asked after being silent the whole time. Sapphire turned his attention to the young Earth Prince. "Because what my brother is doing is wrong and I want you all to realize that not all of us from nemesis think and acts like he does." He answered. "When this is over, you must know, your brother will have to pay for his actions." King Jonathan said. Sapphire nodded in understanding..._


End file.
